School's In Session
by ambiekinz
Summary: After visiting the Digital World, Zoe Orimoto thought she wouldn't see her best friends because of school. Little did she know, there happens to be a couple of students at her school she did not expect to see in her class.
1. First Day Of School

**A/N: Yeah, I got a new story. No worries though, this is just a sneak preview. I'll start updating in September once I finish 'Camping'. I mean, if I go on with a new story and start updating it now, I'll have 5 stories in my hands! Yikes… O_O;**

**So enjoy what you're about to see, because you're not gonna see more until next month ^_^**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Digimon

* * *

**

**School's In Session**

_Briinng_

_Briingg_

_BRINGGG…_

12 year old Zoe Orimoto jolted awake from her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and checked the calender. Once she saw what day it was she had a huge grin on her face and pumped her fist in the air "Woohoo! First day of school!" she screamed. She jumped out of her bed and opened her window, letting the wind blow through her long blonde hair.

"This year's gonna be a good one…" she smiled and rested her hands on her cheek "I'm gonna miss the others though" she sighed as she remembered the faces of all her old friends from back in the digital world.

She stood there, staring at the beautiful sunrise for a couple more minutes until she left and took a shower. Then changing into her regular outfit, leaving out the purple beanie.

Zoe took one last glance in the mirror and smiled. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs through the kitchen. "HeymomheydadIgottagotoschool,loveyabothBYEE!!" Zoe said quickly and ran out the door, forgetting to eat breakfast due to her excitement.

"…Why can't she be a regular girl and slow down in the mornings" Mrs. Orimoto sighed and shook her head

"What can I say? She has the Orimoto blood in her" Mr. Orimoto said proudly

Mrs. Orimoto looked at her husband and smirked "Then why don't _you _wake up energized in the mornings, mister?"

"I-uhm…I have my reasons!" Mr. Orimoto blushed in embarrassment and made his way to the door "Ihavetogonowdear…SO BYE!" he said quickly and left.

Mrs. Orimoto smiled and headed to the living room "Oh yeah, she definitely gets it from _his _side of the family" she chuckled.

---

Zoe headed out the door and a few blocks after spotted her friend, Jeri Katou. "Hey Jeri! Wait up!" Zoe shouted and ran over to her.

"Hey Zoe!" Jerry smiled. The two continued walking to school, catching up on what happened with each other ever since the end of camp.

(Jeri and Zoe met at a summer camp shortly after Zoe visited the Digital World. They became very close, and found out they were going to be at the same school with each other the coming fall. )

Jeri looked at the blonde next to her "How was your summer?" she asked

Zoe smiled "Pretty good, I even met a few new friends…Too bad I won't see them for a while. Because of school and all" she sighed

"Don't worry Zoe, just wait 'til you meet my friends!" Jeri smiled "There's Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo! You'll just love them!"

"Well, it can't hurt to meet more new people" Zoe shrugged

They continued walking until they finally came unto the school grounds. "Here we are! First day of middle school!" Jeri cheered. Zoe looked around and spotted a crowd of kids near the entrance. A boy with goggles, another boy that seemed to be smirking as a girl was glaring at him, and a guy with blue hair.

"Hey, are those your friends?" she asked and pointed towards them

"There they are! Come on, let's introduce you to them" Jeri smiled and dragged her to the others. When they reached there, all eyes were on Zoe. "You guys, meet my new friend Zoe!" Jeri introduced

"I'm Takato Matsuki, hi there!" The boy with goggles greeted. He held out a hand and Zoe shook it politely.

"I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you" she smiled

The boy with blue hair smiled "I'm Henry, welcome" he greeted

The brunette on the left grinned at Zoe "I'm Ryo, and the cutie over there is Rika" he smirked, gesturing over to the girl with orange hair.

"Gosh, would you stop with the pet names!?" Rika growled

"I would if I could…But I can't _pumpkin_" Ryo laughed

"Wow, nice to meet everyone" Zoe laughed

_RING _

_RING_

_RINNNGGG_

Rika began walking towards the door and looked back at the group "Well come on, the more we stand her the more late we'll be" she said

"Coming!" everyone yelled and rushed inside

Jeri walked along Zoe's side and checked her locker number "Hey Zoe, my locker's 266 what's yours?"

Zoe looked in her pocket and took out the paper withal her school info on it "Hmm, mine's 256! I guess we'll be right next to each other!"

"Cool!" Jeri laughed

The two made their way to their locker and put all their stuff in. Whole they were there, the two checked to see if they had any classes together.

"Oh look, we have science together!" Jeri squealed

"We also have social studies and language arts!" Zoe smiled

"Great!" Jeri grinned "So Zoe, what do you think of my friends?"

"They remind me of my other friends, especially Takato…" Zoe answered, slightly blushing.

"Takato...How?" Jeri tilted her head in confusion

"He looks a lot like Takuya" Zoe said shyly

"By the look on your face, it seems that you like that Takuya boy!" Jeri smirked

"N-No!" Zoe shook her head "We're friends, that's all"

"I'll buy it…for now" Jeri rolled her eyes and walked off to class "See you at lunch, Orimoto!" she called out

"See ya!" Zoe waved.

Zoe closed her locker and began looking for her homeroom. She was assigned to room 215 and began looking at every room number through the hallways. All of them were in the 100's though.

"I think I might be lost…" Zoe sighed. She looked around and spotted a boy with auburn hair with his back turned to her. "Maybe I can ask him" she whispered to herself.

Zoe slowly made her way to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me, do you know where room 215 is?"

The boy turned around and a big smile formed on his face "ZOE!"

…**To Be Continued

* * *

****A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, tell me what you think! **

**Check out chapter 2 coming out in SEPTEMBER**

**R&R! Peace :) **


	2. Reunion of Friends

**A/N:**_ You got that right my friends, I am now going to be weekly updating School's In Session! And since I decided to continue writing Flipped...I'm officially working on 4 stories! O_O; Uh oh. lol_

_And now what you all have been waiting for (not really)....The second chapter of School's In Session :)

* * *

_

**School's In Session**

**Chapter 2: Reunion Of Friends**

Zoe blinked a few times before realizing who it was, her best friend (and best idiot) Takuya. She screamed with joy and hugged the brunette. "I can't believe you're here! Oh my gosh! You're really here!" she squealed before letting go of him. She then tilted her head in confusion and frowned at him "Wait a second...Why _are _you here?" she asked suspiciously.

Takuya laughed "Well I'm here because I need to go to school. Unless my dream job is flipping burgers at a fast food restaraunt" he joked. Zoe rolled her eyes "I mean why are you going to _this _school, stupid. I thought you lived across town" The brunette grinned "Oh, I didn't tell you? My parents got a new job around here, so we moved" he explained, with his smiled growing even bigger "But I'm not the only one who's going here"

Zoe all of sudden squealed again "Oh my gosh, Koji and Kouichi are here too!?! And what about J.P? I can't believe this!" she smiled. The kids in the hallways cringed at Zoe's high-pitched squeal and tried to walk faster to their next class.

Takuya covered his ears "Gosh Zoe, if you're gonna keep screaming like that I don't think I ever want to surprise you with good news ever again" he cringed. Zoe punched him in the arm playfully "Whatever Kanbara, so are the others here or what?"

The brunette looked at the watch and began running for his next class "Zoe we got a minute before the bell rings! I'll tell you during lunch or something!"

Zoe looked and saw the hallways was practically empty and started sprinting for her next class before realizing something "Oh crap! I still don't know where my first period class is!" she wailed.

* * *

"Okay class, please take your seats. Even though it is the first day of school I expect high quality in your assignments I am giving you all today" Mrs. Kamika, their strict and mean homeroom teacher ordered. She was a young, yet very rude teacher. Her thick round glasses seemed ominous to the kids and the sight of it would make them cringe in terror. (O_O)

All the kids silently moaned to themselves and got out their pencils. The bell was 5 seconds away from ringing when a certain blonde came rushing in.

Zoe gapsed for air and leaned on the doorhandle "Please tell me this is room 215!" she begged, this was the fifth class she barged into and hoped it would finally be the right one. Mrs. Kamika glared at her "Well young lady this definetly _is _room 215, and I would also like to say that yelling in my classroom is a violation and utter disrespect to me and your fellow students. Please take a seat in one of the empty desks and take out a pencil. The next time you are in the brink of being late to my classroom there will be consequesnces" she barked. The students looked at Zoe sympatheticly, I mean the bell didn't even ring and yet the teacher started yelling at her.

Zoe frantically looked around and spotted Takato sitting in the second row. Luckily, the seat right next to him was empty so Zoe quickly walked over and sat down. She smiled at him and took out a mechanical pencil from her binder. He leaned over to her and grinned "Our teacher has issues..." he joked. Zoe giggled "Tell me about it" before she was about to tell him something she realized the teacher was right in front of her desk.

The blonde gulped "Uhm...Hi?"

Mrs. Kamika frowned "Well young lady aren't you just the social butterfly. I guess since you just _love_ talking in my class, how about an oral report on the pythagorean theorem? 2000 words!"

The class sat up straight and didn't say a word, fearing for their lives with this strict and over the top dictator they had for a teacher. Zoe sighed and made a mental note in her head _Never talk about the teacher behind their backs when they're right in front of you..._

Takato sighed and took out his pencil. _I thought junior high would be fun and cool...Boy was I waaay off. _

* * *

It was lunch time for the students of Cresent Bay Junior High and the kids were quickly pouring into the cafeteria. Everyone immediately started sitting with friends and chatting about summer and how their first day was. In a matter of minutes, you could easily tell which student was in which clique. Not to mention the fact of the never-ending lunch line that went all the way _outside _the school.

Zoe and Jeri walked in together with their sack lunches in hand. Yup, those two were ready for anything. They already spotted Rika and Henry saving them a spot and sat with them.

Henry frowned and glared at his lunch "I waited ten minutes in that lunch line being shoved around and having people cut me, and what do I get from it!? I get this messed up looking piece of goo on my tray!"

Zoe laughed "You should've packed a lunch, everyone knows cafeteria food tasts the worst." she grinned and then took half of her sandwhich and split it, giving some to Henry "You can have some of my lunch for now, I feel pity for anyone who would have to eat _that_" she said, eyeing the strange gooey thing lying on the tray.

"I wonder why people wait in line for lunch just to get that digusting this" Jeri chimed in "I mean, it's just not worth it". Rika nodded in agreement "One day a kid's gonna need his stomach pumped cause of it. I bet it's already happened here" she smirked. The group laughed and noticed Takato and Ryo walking up to them. They all scooted and made room for the two tamers and began talking about other things.

Zoe smiled and laughed with her new friends, but also wondering where her old friends were as well. She stood and looked around until she saw Takuya walking from the lunch line with a disgusted look on his face. She smiled, and her smile grew even wider when she saw Kouichi, Koji, and J.P following Takuya.

The blonde motioned her friends to come over, and when she sat down she saw everyone at her table glaring at her. "...What? I'm just inviting my old friends over" she smiled. Takato shook his head in frustration "Zoe, those aren't guys you should be hanging out with"

Jeri frowned as well "I didn't know _that _was the Takuya you were talking about. You better stay away from him". Zoe looked at all of them confused "B-But why?" she said shakily. There couldn't be anything wrong that her friends could have possibly done.

Henry spoke up "Those guys are our enemy. Back in elementary school Takato and Takuya both had a huge argument at a soccer tournament and we rufuse to speak with him or any of his friends for that matter."

Before Zoe could say anything else, Takuya and his friends already arrived. Kouichi, Koji, and J.P were smiling and excited to see Zoe, but Takuya's attention went straight to the other gogglehead in the group.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette said in an annoyed tone

"I go to this school you idiot. And you better not even think about sitting with us here" Takato glared, standing up from the table.

"Like I want to be anywhere near you" Takuya scoffed and walked away with his friends.

Zoe looked at the two googleheads and sighed. She liked her group of new friends, but she didn't want to betray her old ones. This day seemed to just get worse and worse.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well, that's it for now folks. Why? Becuase...My hand hurts. lol. _

_R&R :)_


	3. Conflicts

**A/N:** _Hey everyone :) I've had a really busy week, but I'm glad I could at least fit in this chapter today. So before I start rambling on (as I usually do) let's start this chapter!

* * *

_

**School's In Session**

**Chapter 3: Conflicts**

The next day Zoe woke up tiredly and sighed, this wasn't the school year she planned for. Wasn't junior high supposed to be fun and cool? Haha...No.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up from her comfy bed, her hair was tangled and her eyes were sore. Unlike yesteday, when she was overly-excited for school. She had too many things on her mind, what was she even going to do about her friends? She misses her old friends, but she really likes her new ones too. But if that wasn't enough to worry about, Zoe also had to work on the 20 page homework assignment Mrs. Kamika gave the class...Seriously, what is with this teacher!?

Zoe slowly changed into her clothes for the day, a purple tee with denim shorts. She combed her tangled blonde locks and stalked downstairs with her backpack hanging of her shoulders.

Mrs. Orimoto looked at her daughter worriedly "Honey, are you all right? How's school?"

The blonde turned to her mom and put on a fake smile "I'm fine, school's pretty...uhm..._interesting_"

"Alright then, breakfast is on the table if you want some" her mom replied, walking away into the other room

Zoe grabbed some toast from the counter and munched on it as she put her tennis shoes on. She quickly wiped any stray crumbs on her mouth and opened the door to see none other than Jeri waiting outside for her. She laughed at her friend "How do you get here RIGHT when I come out?"

Jeri scratched her head "I...Don't...Know"

Zoe rolled her eyes and walked along with her friend to school "Jeri, you can be so weird at times"

"Thank you!"

O_O

* * *

At school Zoe quickly walked to her next class, until a familiar brunette caught her eye in the crowd. She walked up to him and smiled "Hey Takato!" (Yeah, though it was Takuya didn't cha? lol)

Takato turned to Zoe and smiled "Hey Zoe, what's up?"

Something seemed so weird about Takato to Zoe. Not a _bad_ weird, but a sort of _crush_-like weird. Could it be because Takato resembled Takuya so well? No, it couldn't be. Zoe didn't like Takuya like THAT. Right? Zoe shrugged off the feeling and regained focus "Nothing much, you?"

Before Takato could answer two boys came running down the hall and right into the gogglehead. One of them had spiky brown hair while the other had glasses on.

Takato winced in pain by the two kids on top of him "Kazu! Kenta! What the heck!?"

Kazu stood up and brushed off the dirt from clothes "Hey there Matsuki, long time no see!" he laughed. He then turned and saw Zoe, his eyes bulged and immediately went into _flirt-mode_ "Hey hot stuff, what's your name?" (-_-)

Zoe backed away and glared at him "Don't test your luck, kid"

"Fiesty I see..." The boy smirked "I _like _fiesty"

The other boy, Kenta just pushed Kazu aside "Don't worry about him, Kazu has issues"

"I resent that!"

Kenta rolled his eyes and continued "Anyway, I'm Kenta. Nice to meet you" he held out his hand and Zoe gladly shook it "I'm Zoe"

Kazu shoved Kenta back, and that started a whole shoving fight in the middle of the halls. Kids started chanting and cheering while Zoe and Takato slowly backed away from them cautiously.

The two walked together to class and laughed along the way until Takato saw Takuya near the lockers. He walked by and pushed Takuya then continued by as if nothing ever happened. Zoe sighed, she could understand why Takato would do that. But what it will cause won't be so great.

Takuya turned and saw Takato walking passed him. He glared at the other brunette and sighed in dissapointment for why Zoe would have the nerve to even be around that kid. Of course, he only saw the back of her head because Zoe seemed too ashamed to look him in the eye right now.

But this gogglehead had a plan though, a plan to get revenge. He smirked with confidence and walked off to class, positive his plan is going to work.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yes I know it was a short chapter, don't sue me! (cowers in fear)_

_Haha, R&R! _


	4. Takuya's Plan

**A/N:** As I am typing this, I'm also really sick T-T So since I'm bored (And have nothing to do replacing the 8 hours of school) I decided to update again! Isn't that fantabulistic!? =D

And I chose to update this story because I still have no idea how to continue Flipped...If you have any suggestions go ahead and tell me! Maybe some people already did give me advice, but hehe...You know me and my terrible memory ^_^

* * *

**School's In Session**

**Chapter 4: Takuya's Plan**

While Takuya was in his boring Social Studies class he began drawing out his new plan on his notebook. Of course the teacher was to caught up in his lecture about how prunes were good for the digestive system (Hey, that's what my S.S teacher talked about once for an entire class period...Yes, she _is_ weird) to even notice Takuya taking notes, or see that practically half of the class was either asleep, or just passing notes and chewing gum. He was writing as fast as he could, in hard concentration until he finally finished his plan. And what was his plan exactly? How would I know, I'm just the narrator ^_^

Next to Takuya was his friend Kouichi who was avidly taking notes on Mr. Cooley's speech about prunes. When Takuya saw him doing that he chuckled to himself in amusement "Kouichi, why the heck are you taking notes...On _prunes_?" Kouichi turned to him and shrugged "You never know when Mr. C will give us a pop quiz. Even if it is on prunes"

The goggle-head looked at Kouichi confused then shook it off "Hey pal, take a look at my new plan to have revenge on that no good Takato!" he whispered, then handed Kouichi the notebook that had his plan. Kouichi took a look at it with bewiderment and sighed "Takuya, I don't think having Takato dipped in a hot vat of wax would do any good..." he said and flipped the notebook showing a crudely drawn cartoon of what looked like Takato melting in a large pot of hot wax.

The brunette snatched the notebook away from Kouichi and flipped the page "A guy can dream, can't he? Anyway, that wasn't the plan. Here's the plan" he said and handed Kouichi the notebook again. He looked at it this time and laughed. All there was in the plan was Takato causually walking in the halls and slipping on a banana peel. "_This_ is your master plan, genius?" he smirked "Aww heck, why not? I'll buy a banana at lunch and after school we'll make him slip and fall" he whispered.

Takuya grinned evilly _My master, genius, fool-proofed plan will work! And Zoe will finally be min-Wait, WHAT!!?!? No, no I did not say that. Not at all. I meant, Zoe will finally be on MY side instead of Takato's. Yeah, that's what I meant. Yup._

"Mr. Kanbara!" Mr. Cooley snapped, bringing Takuya back from his thoughts "What did I say about having evil looks on our faces?"

"That if we have an evil look on our face, the world will never take us seriously" Takuya recited dully

"Good job, now remember. Evil is bad, and prunes are good. Everyone got that? It WILL be on the quiz that I am giving you tomorrow"

Kouichi looked at Takuya and smirked "What now? I soo called the pop quiz on prunes, now didn't I!"

* * *

After school, Takuya and Kouichi were hiding in the trash can near Takato's locker. Oh boy, this obviously spells out D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R.

It was quiet as the two sat in two different garbage cans, Takuya sat in the recycle bin while Kouichi sat in the garbage bin. It was quiet (and rather smelly) until they heard footsteps. Takuya peered out and saw Takato walking towards his locker with his friend Kazu.

Takato opened his locker and from where Takuya was standing, he saw a bunch of garbage in there "Well, you are what you put in your locker" he chuckled to himself softly. Kouichi just rolled his eyes at Takuya's terrible humor.

Kazu grabbed a whole bunch of that garbage and began walking toward the bins where Takuya and Kouichi were hiding "Good idea to clean up your locker, Takato. But are you sure you want to throw away all this stuff?" Takato gave him a stern look "I know where you're getting at Kazu, and the answer is no. I won't let you take random garbage from my locker and keep in your stupid pack-rat gallery"

"Fine" Kazu mumbled, then went to the garbage bin and threw a bunch of smelly, gross, moldy junk into there. Remember how Kouichi was in that garbage container? Yeah, well....

"What the heck!?! This was NOT called for!" Kouichi whispered to Takuya angrily, now that he was drenched in trash. "What did you expect? We're dressed up as garbage cans for Pete's sake!" Takuya whispered back.

Kazu and Takato kept on throwing trash into the garbage bin where Kouichi was until the locker was all cleaned out. Sadly for Kouichi, he was sitting in a bunch of trash while Takuya was still clean as a whistle.

Takato smiled "Come on Kazu, since you helped me clean my locker we should go get some ice cream. My treat!" Kazu screamed in happiness as the two walked toward the door at the end of the hallway "Oh yeah! I want mine as a banana split!" (Ohhh, the irony)

Kouichi glared at Takuya "The next time you ask me to help in one of your stupid plans, remind me to say no then slap you in the face"

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all for now folks! Remember to **R&R** and stay tuned for the next chapter called...I don't know yet. But I will know soon!

~Ambiekinz =]


	5. Takuya's Plan Part 2

**A/N:** Oh my goodness gracious! I actually updated! Yay ^_^

Anyway, here's a recap. Takuya was trying to get back at Takato by making the poor guy slip on a banana peel -_- Which didn't go so well since Takato was cleaning out his locker and threw all his trash into the garbage bins Takuya and Kouichi were sitting in. Well, only Kouichi's bin. Which caused Kouichi now to refuse helping out Takuya in one of his half-brained schemes!

* * *

**School's In Session**

**Chapter 4: Takuya's Plan Part 2**

_...The idiot just never learns -_-_

The next day Takuya was sitting down at his desk during another one of Mr. Cooley's weird-yet-totally-non-fasinating lectures. Today, it was about how the government had no right to tax people. And about 'sticking it to the man!' or something... O_O

The brunette was doodling yet again in his little notebook of schemes and devised a new 'fool-proof' plan. But being the guy he is, 'fool-proof' won't even stop him.

He scribbled down the final touches and shoved it toward Kouichi. "Psst...Kouichi" he whispered

Kouichi turned and ignored him, pretending to be actually paying attention to Mr. Cooley.

"Pssssssttt...Kouichi" Takuya whispered again, but more loudly. Kouichi continued to ignore him, only looking slightly irritated.

"Kouichi! Kouichi! Kouichi! Kouichi!!!" Takuya whispered now even louder, getting the attention of some classmates. But Kouichi ignored him once again, yet the annoyed look on his face seemed to grow.

"KOUICHI KIMURA!" Takuya stood up and yelled. Now, that not only got Kouichi's full fledged attention...It got the entire class' as well. Way to go Kanbara!

Mr. Cooley looked at Takuya and frowned "Is there something you would to share mister Kanbara?" Takuya slowly sank down into his seat and replied meekly "No sir"

The class continued on without another peep from Takuya. Once the bell rang, Takuya slowly got out of his seat and made his way to the door followlig Kouichi. He then continuosly tapped Kouichi's shoulder "Hey buddy, what are you deaf? I finally got a new plan that will work. I promise!"

Kouichi turned to him and rolled his eyes "Takuya I told you, I'm not gonna help you in trying to somewhat ruin Takato's life. Besides that fight between you two wsn't even that bad"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to get the help of your emo brother then" Takuya sighed and walked away

"Wait...Are you saying I'm not as emo as Koji!?"

* * *

During lunch Takuya made his way to Koji. As he did, he noticed Zoe was sitting with Takato and their gang. The blonde looked toward his way and casted him a sympathetic glance then turned her head down as if she was embarrassed to see him. The brunette frowned, first Takato has to humiliate him from that incident that shall not be named. Now he's taking his girl!

_What!?! No! She isn't MY girl. She's just a girl-err-friend. Yeah. Girl-friend...Wait NO. I mean FRIEND-GIRL. Yeah. Friend-girl. She's my friend-girl. _

As you can see his emotions are beginning to get the better of him.

_No they aren't! She's just a friend-girl! A normal friend-girl! _

Did you just talk back to me!?!

_I'll shut up._

Good. Now, as I was saying. Takuya continued on and sat next to Koji with a big smile on his face. He was also unusually sitting very close, leaving little space for Koji.

Koji scooted away, only to be followed by Takuya scooting twice as close to him yet again. "Uhm...Can I help you?" Koji said awkwardly

"I was wondering if you can help me ruin Takato's life!" Takuya stated happily

"...What's in it for me?"

Takuya pondered through his pockets for a moment and took out whatever he found "Two pennies...A button...And...these scissors"

"Just give me the scissors and you got yourself a deal!"

* * *

Later that day Takuya and Koji took their plan into action during 6th period. Where they both have class with Takato surprisingly. They both eagerly sat behind Takato and grinned eagerly at him.

Takato glared at the two "What are you to doing sitting behind me?"

Takuya smiled even wider as his eye twitched in annoyance at seeing the face of his foe "Err..Nothing Takato. I was just looking at...Your...Your...Your amazingly gorgeouse hair." he grudgingly said. Koji and Takato both looked at Takuya now with awkward looks. "Uhm...okay then" Takato said and turned around.

Takuya gritted his teeth and mentally slapped himself for saying that. But it was all he could practically think of.

"Takuya" Koji said

"What"

"I think Takato thinks your gay now"

Takuya looked at him weirdly "Why would you say that?"

"Because I just saw him using his phone texting everyone in the school saying 'WARNING: Kanbara boy is gay. Watch out and don't catch his gay-ness'

Takuya slumped in his desk as he saw all the students in class recieving the text message and now snickering at his way.

* * *

As class proceeded onward Takuya was even more ready to get his revenge on Takato. First, when everyone had to get out of their seats to retrieve their textbooks, Takuya cleverly took away Takato's pencil away from his desk. Knowing that Takato always labels his pencils 'Property of Takato Matsuki' this plan was going to go perfectly.

Next, while they were at their desks Takuya got out a packet of ketchup and drizzled it along the pencil and then without getting any attention from anyone, he stuffed it up his nose. Koji also did the same thing with Takato's eraser. Now it was time for them to execute their plan.

The two pretended to be crying and screamed out in fake-agony. "Ahhhh! Takato! Why!?!?!"

The class turned to look at them and saw the 'bloody' objects halfway up their noses. Kids exchanged worried glances, while other began noticing those were Takato's pencils. Now, it was Takato's turn to be surprised at the sight of his pencil and eraser stuck up there.

The teacher, Ms. Kaylene, walked up worriedly toward the two boys and cringed as she slowly pulled the objects out. She cleaned them with a paper towel and saw Takato's name on them.

"Takato Matsuki! Did you put these utensils of yours up those innocent boys noses!?" (lol funny quote)

Takato's eyes widened in horror and realized then why Takuya was smiling so much "No mam! I swear! Those two took them and did that themselves, I bet that blood was all a trick!"

Now Takuya and Koji's eyes were widened in shock "Lies! Lies! It's all lies!" Takuya protested

"Yeah! Liar, liar pants on fire!" Koji screamed

Ms. Kaylene picked up the tissue and licked the red liquid. The students cringed away thinking she was tasting their blood, but then looked shocked when the teacher was just smiling.

"Mmmm...Ketchup!" Ms. Kaylene laughed "I love ketchup!" She then threw away the tissue and stalked over to Takuya and Koji. Now with a more serious look on her face. She grabbed the boys ears and pulled them up so they were standing "Ohhh...You boys are in a lot of trouble! You have a lot of explaining to do to the principal!"

Takuya tried to think of some excuse to make him seem innocent.

"But Ms. Kaylene...What if my blood does taste like ketchup? Then you would be blaming the wrong person for all of this!"

Ms. Kaylene glared at Takuya and marched them even more forcefully down to the principal's office.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this one. And remember to **R&R**!

_Happy Holidays!_


	6. The Punishment

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I decided to update this story for the heck of it. I think this will probably get me back to my old updating once a week ways. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chaper 6 **

Ms. Kaylene dragged Takuya and Koji by the ears forcefully down to the principals office. "You think it's funny disrupting my class and falsly blaming it on such an honorable student such as Takato Matsuki!?" The teacher scolded

"Well now you two jokers are going to pay" she smirked "And who knows? Maybe you'll both be expelled and I never will have to teach such incompetent students like you ever again!" she said gleefully.

"What does incompetent mean?" Takuya and Koji asked in unison

Ms. Kaylene looked at the two and rolled her eyes "My point exactly"

She tugged on the boys ears harder and continued down the hall leading to the principal's office.

Inside the principal's office was a large wood desk with two book cases behind it filled with all sorts of books and files. The dull white walls were covered with posters of disciplinary actions being taken upon students. One even read _'You break a rule, we'll break your face!'_

Takuya and Koji cringed at the threatening posters that lay upon those walls and took a seat on the old rusty chairs that were in front of the desk.

The soft leather chair on the desk spun around and revealed a women around her 50's with large glasses and gray hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her dull gray suit appeared even more ominous with her deathening glare.

"Ahh, mister Kanbara" Ms. Teni, the principal, glared "Long time no see"

Ms. Teni used to be Takuya's old principal back in elementary school. How convenient, eh?

The principal narrowed her eyes at him "I still won't forget what you pulled during the 5th grade graduation. So don't try to butter me up, boy"

Takuya laughed uncomfortably while lossening the collar of his shirt "You still remember? Haha...good memories...Hehe"

Koji glared at Takuya realizing that whatever the incident was, it won't help them getting off the hook.

_FIFTH GRADE GRADUATION_

_All the young 5th grade students were in the auditorium with their parents and lower class students in the audience watching as each student got their certificate. As each student accepted their 'diploma' the audience clapped with joy. _

_A young girl with black hair just recieved her diploma and smiled proudly as she smiled into the audience. Carefully, she walked down the stage and back into her seat in designated for the 5th graders to go. _

_The principal, Ms. Teni then spoke into the microphone "Takuya Kanbara" she smiled warmly as she awaited for the young brunette to walk on stage. The entire audience awaited too, and after a few seconds the silence became somewhat awkward. _

_Ms Teni looked a little nervous "Uhm...Takuya Kanbara?" she repeated _

_Just then the boy came flying down across the auditorium with a long rope, wearing only boxers and a cape_

_"TAAAKKKUUUYYYAAAA ISSS HEEERREE!" the boy yelled across the gym. The audience stared at him in shock, mouths agape. A few of the fifth grade girls giggled and the boys clapped in support of their buddy. _

_Ms. Teni glared at Takuya and screamed in the microphone "YOUNG MAN YOU ARE IN A GREAT DEAL OF TROUBLE!"_

_The brunette then jumped off the rope, landing straight on the stage and smirked at his principal "Sorry lady, but you can't punish me! I don't even go to this school anymore" And with that, he stuck out his tounge and grabbed the diploma in the woman's hands. He ran off stage to who knows where. _

_All Ms. Teni could do was glare at that boy, that boy that ruined the fifth grade graduation of her beloved Shibuya Elementary. _

Ms. Teni came back from her flashback only to see the three people in her room looking at her strangly. "What?" she demanded

Ms. Kaylene giggled "Nothing mam, you just zoned out for a good 10 minutes"

"Not to mention the fact that you didn't notice me throw spitballs at you" Takuya added

"And the fact I doodled on your face with the permanent marker you conveniently had on your desk" Koji smiled

"What!?" The principal gasped and grabbed the mirror in her drawer and stared at her face in horror "Oh my gosh, I'm hideous!" she wailed

Ms Kaylene looked awkwardly at her "Uhm...They were kidding mam. That's how your face usually looks"

The two boys in the chair snickered at the principal.

The principal glared at the boys "Be quet you two! You still are in trouble"

The two gulped, and shrunk into their chairs. Ms. Teni then looked at Ms Kaylene and smirked "So Linda, what did these boy do? Anything that is worth expolsion? Or deportation perhaps? Maybe even a trip to juvenille hall?"

Ms. Kaylene sighed "I wish, they just pulled a prank and tried to blame it on Takato Matsuki"

Ms. Teni smiled "Ahh, mister Matsuki. What an amazing student. I would suppose this prank was probably out of jealousy of such an honor student"

Takuya's face grew in anger "No it wasn't. We did it because Takato is a total jerk and we were only trying to give him a taste of his own medicine"

"Mister Matsuki is an intelligent student who does not deserve such rude remarks from you, mister Kanbara" The principal scolded "And I have decided the proper punishment for you two" she grinned

Koji's eyes grew wide in horror "I have a feeling that this punishment isn't good"

"Since when is a punishment, good?" Takuya scoffed

"I was just saying that the punishment won't be enjoyable!" Koji glared

"What do you think punishments are!? A walk around the park or something? They aren't good and they sure as heck aren't enjoyable!" The brunette backfired

"Why I outta-" The banda boy threatened

"Enough!" Ms. Teni said strictly "You two are going to have to endure the punishment that will bring you two to learn not to be rude to fellow classmates. You will be Takato Matuki's personal butlers. Your schedule will match his exactly for one month and you must tend to all his needs. Each week I will ask Takato Matuski if he is pleased with you two. And if not, then I will assign you both one detention. And if you fail to please him by the end of the month, you both will be suspended for 10 days"

"What?!" The boys said in unison

"Wha-What if Takato lies and we end up getting suspended!?" Takuya asked

Ms. Teni grinned "Well, I will have to just take mister Matsuki's word now don't I?"

"This totally unfair!" Koji glared

"Well life isn't fair, dear" Ms. Teni smirked "And if you fail to follow orders from the principal you could get expelled"

Ms. Kaylene's eyes beamed "Boys, don't follow any of Ms. Teni's orders"

Takuya sighed "Buy if I'm expelled I'll never see Zoe again!"

Ms. Teni smiled "Zoe, hmm?"

Koji smirked as well "Yeah, Takuya. Zoe, huh?"

Takuya blushed deep red " I mean-err-ya know...She's my friend...And stuff"

"Stuff?"

Takuya glared at Koji "Dude. Shut up."

"I'll shut up when you finally get a brain. Which means that will probably never happen!"

* * *

**A/N**: Well that's all for this week. I needed to get this chapter in so the story would start to get going. Anyway, please **R&R** because most of you probably forgot I existed due to my numerous absences on FF. ^_^;'

_And sorry if there was any mistakes, I did not proof read this so a million sorries for every mistake I probably made. (Which is probably a million mistakes, lol)_

Tune in next time for another amazing chapter of School's In Session! Byes :)


	7. Plans

**A/N**: Alrighty, I feel super happy that I actually was able to get another chapter of this story up so...YAY! :D And uhm...What else is there to say? Read it. Love it. Review it. ^_^

Oh! Before I forget, I have a super secret surprise (or S.S.S for short) at the end of this chapter. So read on, and...well yeah. Read on. =)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Zoe was walking to school when she noticed something rustling in the nearby bushes. Upon further speculation the blonde noticed spiky orange hair bobbing up and down behind the leaves. She giggled to herself, realizing it was none other than Rika. She's become really close friends with Rika ever since the first day of school. They just sort of...clicked. Rika may be a tough girl, but let's face it. Both girls had the guts and the strength to beat up anyone who got in their way. Not to mention their short temper.

Zoe laughed and bent down in the bushes with Rika. "So...What'cha doing?" Zoe whispered, catching Rika off gaurd. The orange haired girl practically fell over in surprise and laughed "Geez Zoe, sneaky much?"

The blonde simply shrugged "I know...Sooo...Wat'cha doing?" she asked once again

Rika brushed herself off and went back to her crouching position "I'm hiding from Ryo...Gosh, he's so annoying. Can't he realize my deep hatred for that boy!?" she growled

"You mean deep _passion_"

"No Zoe...Deep _hatred_, and since when did your voice get so low?" Rika questioned. Zoe tilted her head in confusion "Rika, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't say that"

A tap on Rika's shoulder made her jump. When she turned around it was none other than hot-shot Ryo Akiyama himself. "Wow pumpkin, it's so cute how you pretend to hate me" he smiled

The orange-haired girl wanted to scream in anger, and glared daggers at the boy "Get away from me you freak!" she yelled, stomping away

Ryo just watched her and laughed "She'll fall for me one day..."

"Uhhh...No she won't" Zoe butted in, giving a sympathetic smile

"Gee, thank you oh so much for your support."

***~*~***

As the day went on, everything seemed regular for Zoe. Go to class, chat with friends, and pay attention to the teacher up front that's rambling on about God-knows-what. And repeat those steps six more times for the rest of the day. It seemed dull and boring, like her entire routine was just set out for her to do for the rest of the year. Of course she had her friends to help her get through the boring-ness. Well, not much her old friends anymore.

Of course she would hang out with them occasionally, but not as much as she would have wanted. And having no classes with the guys didn't really help her out. For now, she decided to hang out with Takato's gang until she can figure out a plan so that she can get them to stop this stupid fight.

The blonde began plotting it out as she made her way to her locker during lunch, when barely anyone was in the halls. As she made her way to her locker she noticed Takato near the corner of the hallway. _Hmm...Maybe I can get Takato to explain to me what happened between him and Takuya. Or at least...I'll try. _she thought to herself.

She put away her books, and closed her locker. After straightening her hair a bit and dusting off her clothes, she proceeded towards Takato. _What? A girl's gotta look good, even when just around friends _she smiled confidentally to herself

When she crossed the corner and saw Takato she instantly noticed Takuya and Koji carrying all of Takato's stuff next to Matsuki himself. They both had their heads down because they weight on their backs were just way too heavy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Zoe asked

Takuya looked and immediately noticed Zoe. They locked eyes for a second, only to have Takuya lose concentration on his balance and fall on his butt.

Koji rolled his eyes "Way to go, genius..."

Takato then opened his locker revealing even more junk stashed in there (Didn't he just clean it!?) He walked passed the boys and smiled widely "Hope you guys enjoy moving all my stuff to my locker all the way across the school"

Takuya regained balance and stood up "No fair, dude!"

Takato just ignored him and looked at Zoe "Hey Zoe, I'm gonna head for lunch. Coming with?"

She shrugged "It's alright. You go ahead, I'll catch up with ya later"

"Mmm...'Kay" Takato and waved and walked off "I'll save you a seat next to Jeri then!"

"I hate that kid" Koji growled, glaring in the direction Takato walked

Zoe sighed "Takato's a really nice kid guys"

"Nice!? Look what he's making us do!" Koji frowned "Total jerk."

"Well maybe if you didn't do that thing that made him so angry with you guys...He wouldn't be acting this way!"

Takuya looked at Zoe, shocked "It was his fault!"

"What the heck even happened!?" The blonde retorted

Takuya then made a serious face "What happened shall never be talked about ever again."

"But-"

"SHALL NEVER BE TALKED ABOUT EVER AGAIN" Takuya repeated angirly, stomping away with Takato's bag of junk on his back. Zoe just rolled her eyes and looked at Koji. The bandana boy shrugged "Don't ask me, he just gets really touchy on the subject"

Koji then walked away following Takuya to Takato's locker, leaving the blonde alone in the hallway. _Okay...Didn't really get an opportunity to ask Takato there. And Takuya's being all immature about it...Which looks really cute on him by the way...Maybe I should just wait... _Zoe decided to herself

_But then again...Maybe I should try to get them to be friends. _she mused _Ha! Yeah right. That'll surely happen when pigs fly . _

The task of getting both friends together seemed super hard. She needed extra help.

***~*~***

Jeri looked at her, shocked "No way will this plan work Zoe. No way!" Zoe turned her head to Rika, hopeful she would agree "Zoe. Those two have been fighting since day one. We don't have anything against Takuya or his friends but Takato does."

The three of them were sitting outside during lunch at a small table, after Zoe pulled them away from their usually table inside.

"Yes, but if we get them to be friends it'll make my life soo much easier!" The blonde begged

"Hmm..." The two girls mumbled

"And, I'll be eternally grateful if you helped me?" Zoe said, trying to peruade them

"Err..."

Zoe then realized the one thing her two friends would like in exchange for her help "Jeri, I'll hook you up with Takato. And Rika, I'll get Ryo off your hands" She smiled triumphantly

"You got yourself a deal!"

***~*~***

After school, the three girls all decided a plan on how to get the boys to have a truce of some sort. Zoe will try to butter up Takuya into telling her what happened, Jeri will find out what will make the two guys be friends...by asking Takato, and Rika will create a wonderful plan B if all else fails. Fool proof, right? Ehh, let's see.

During the tutorial period (After school) Zoe went to the library where she found Takuya playing pac-man on the library's computer. She blushed at how cute he looked, so engaged in the game. She was practically staring at the boy for 2 minutes until the librarian came up to her. "Miss, please find something to do in the library rather than gawking at boys" the librarian scolded.

Embrassment fell upon Zoe's shoulders and she hoped that nobody saw her. She slowly made her way to Takuya, and tapped his shoulder.

"..."

"Uhh, Takuya?"

"...."

"Takuya!?"

"....."

"TAKUYA!"

Takuya spun around was about to yell at her when he realized it was Zoe and gave her a totally goofy smile "Ohh...Zoe...Hi"

"Yeah hi. Listen I was wondering if we could talk" Zoe asked

"Well...We're talking right now soo...Mission accomplished Z"

Zoe rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder "I mean, talk. Alone." Takuya looked at Zoe, redness creeping up onto his cheeks. _Is she gonna tell me she likes me? Or ask me out? Oh. My. God. _he thought. In an instant he grabbed his bags and followed Zoe outside. "No time to waste, let's go!"

They finally made their way outside, and it was bright and sunny. The birds were chirping, the gangsters at the side of the road were yelling and screaming their heads off. Yup, it seemed like the most romantic scene ever.

And Takuya was practically jumping for joy inside, finally...The moment where him and Zoe will finally be a couple. Do you know how long Takuya's waited for this? A while, I'll tell you that. The moment he met Zoe, the moment they fell down the hole, the moment he accidentally ran into her changing. All moments where he fell in love with her over and over again.

And now...The moment of truth would come upon him! _Score!_

Zoe smiled at him "Takuya, I was wondering-"

"YES!" Takuya screamed "The answer is a 100 percent absolute _yes_"

Zoe cocked an eyebrow, confused at his actions "Huh?"

The brunette realized he spoke to soon, mentally smacking himself in the forehead "Hehe...Oh nothing. You were saying?"

"Well.." she continued "I was wondering why you and Takato have been fighting. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened"

You have no clue how crappy Takuya felt right when Zoe spoke those words. He thought he would finally get a girlfriend for the first time (lol) but instead no. She was just asking about..._it_.

"I thought we went over this, SHALL NEVER BE TALKED ABOUT EVER AGAIN" he repeated for the umpteenth time

She was not in the mood to hear that again, and realized she would have to turn up the charm to recieve this answer.

She moved closer to Takuya and shot the most flirtatious smile she could have, and gave the most innocent look to him "Aww come on, please Taki. Can't you explain to me what happened? For me?"

Takuya began blushing like crazy, with so many thoughts spinning in that empty head of his _Oh my god, is Zoe **flirting **with me? Okay...Roll with it Takuya. Roll with it. Act natural. _

"Uhhh...Sure I can tell you" he said in a crazy high pitched voice. Zoe giggled "Thanks Taki" And to seal the deal, she planted a kiss on Takuya's cheek.

"No problem" Takuya responded, even more high pitched than before.

The brunette fixed his voice and began to tell what happened "You see it started when..."

* * *

**A/N**: Now for my super secret surprise! I wanted to say that I wanted to start making a new story after this one is over. But I really need ideas (My ideas for stories S.U.C.K) and I'm asking YOU. So please pm or review this chapter saying your idea. Thank you so much. And I realize I probably will get 0 ideas turned into to me so...lol, this was pointless. See ya! :) [Yeah, it wasn't much of a super secret surprise...But it's better than nothing! Eh? Eh?]

Also remember to **R&R!**!


End file.
